


Good Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, cat hybrid!wooseok, power bottom wooseok, slight biting, use of a butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wooseok just needs a little inspiration for his next novel.





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on lj:Dec 24th, 2015

Wooseok drops on the bed by Minsoo’s feet. His ears flatten and his tail curls away and out of sight. He’s stressed, Minsoo can tell. It’s nearly three pm and Wooseok is still in his pjs (which is really just boxer briefs and an oversized shirt).”What’s wrong? Writer’s block?” Minsoo asks, muting the tv before looking at his boyfriend curl into himself on the foot of the bed. Wooseok mumbles into the comforter. “What?” Minsoo tries to get Wooseok to repeat himself. The younger pushes himself up, ears up and alert. Minsoo stares at him, waiting.

“The company wants me to add erotic scenes to my new novel.” Wooseok rolls on his back, “I know my main characters were romantically interested in each other in the first book but I don’t think the scene fits.” His shoulders hunch forward and he avoids Minsoo’s eyes. “I also don’t have inspiration for it so I’ve kinda been wearing a butt plug all day.”

Minsoo whistles, “Well, okay. Have you taken it out?” He crosses his arms and Wooseok whines. He wiggles his hips and sits up. “No. I’ve been at this for six hours and I’ve got half a page done and it’s just them kissing and you know, taking off their clothes. I’ve only came twice.” Wooseok crawls over to Minsoo, flops stomach first on Minsoo’s thighs. Minsoo can feel Wooseok’s erection against his thigh. Minsoo carefully reaches out to stroke Wooseok’s ears, the hybrid leaning into it, rutting softly again Minsoo’s thigh. His tail stands up and pulses, a whine leaving his mouth. “I’m guessing you came here for an inspirational break?” Wooseok sits up fast, he presses his palms together.

His eyes are shut, “I don’t want to have sex with you if you don’t want to! I just need to be held and touched and It’ll help me.” He sighs, hands resting in his lap. “I know we don’t usually have sex for many purposes but it’s been awhile and I’ve forgotten how it feels to under your touch, completely focused on you.” Minsoo pats the space next to him, pulling wooseok to lay on his side when he’s within reach. They lay on their sides, facing each other, Minsoo let’s a hand rest on Wooseok’s hip. There’s a comfortable silence, the hum of the long forgotten tv in the background. “Okay.” Minsoo whispers.  
He pulls Wooseok close, his hand sliding slowly past the waistline of Wooseok’s boxer briefs. His hands are cold but Wooseok welcomes it fairly easily, even pushes himself into Minsoo’s palm. Minsoo squeezes and Wooseok grips Minsoo’s arm, gasping for breath. He whines when Minsoo pushes lightly on the butt plug, he feels a bit dizzy. “Please.” Wooseok whimpers into Minsoo’s shoulder, hand coming to palm Minsoo.

Minsoo pushes Wooseok’s chin up and kisses him. Wooseok is eager, pressing himself onto Minsoo. He’s nearly on top of him. He is shamelessly rutting against Minsoo and all Minsoo can is let out soft moans. He’s got both hands under the fabric of Wooseok’s boxer briefs, pushing against the butt plug harder than before. Wooseok moans openly and loudly the first time. It feels so good, he stops kissing his boyfriend and pushes back causing the butt plug to press against his prostate. His purring is extremely loud now and Minsoo kinda thinks it’s cute.

Minsoo pushes Wooseok’s briefs down, kissing Wooseok rougher when he starts to pull the butt plug out. Wooseok shakes, shivers, moving fast to take his briefs off faster. The hybrid moves to pull off Minsoo’s pants off. He feels so heated and it’s driving him. Minsoo loves it. The soft rose pink on Wooseok’s cheeks makes him a contrast between being cute and sexy because there’s nothing cute about the way Wooseok is looking at him. Minsoo hisses between his teeth when his cock comes in contact with the cold air. Wooseok is quick to get his hand on him, pumping slowly, brushing the pre-come with his thumb. Minsoo quivers.

He reaches for the lube, something outta habit, but Wooseok catches his wrist. “I’m already stretched.” He huffs, moving to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. Wooseok leans to kiss Minsoo softly, his hand guiding Minsoo to his entrance. He takes in Minsoo easily and Minsoo voices it. “You’re such a good kitty.” Wooseok whimers, hips swerving and swiveling to find a comfort fit. Wooseok moans when Minsoo grinds his hips up, teasing him. “You sound beautiful, Kitty.”

This only encourages Wooseok. He feels confident when he starts to find his rhythm. Minsoo continues to compliment Wooseok ‘cause he knows what kinda effect it has on the hybrid. Wooseok’s legs start feel weak and his thighs burn but he continues to grind and bounce himself on Minsoo’s cock. He wants release and Minsoo can only satisfy him this way. The way Minsoo feels and pulse inside of him makes him more excited to have sex with him. They do this maybe once in a blue moon but it only makes it more intimate and more pleasurable.

Wooseok has never felt so attached to any like he his is to Minsoo. He loves how Minsoo fills in the missing gaps in his life. He tries to express that, leaning down to kiss Minsoo as he grinds down, giving his legs a break. Minsoo easily reacts, working to over stimulate Wooseok so he can come. He reaches to squeeze Wooseok’s ass in his hands and bites softly on his bottom lip before encircling his arms around Wooseok’s waist and taking over. His hips snap up hard the first time, it causes Wooseok’s upper body to fall forward when his elbows cave in. He presumably nuzzles into Minsoo’s neck as the older repeatedly thrusts into him. A string of moans and mewls leave Wooseok’s mouth. His hot breath fans over Minsoo’s skin and he gasps when Minsoo hits his prostate spot on. A choked “Yes!” leaves his mouth and he tries to grind back to meet Minsoo’s thrusts.

Minsoo comes first and it’s all because of Wooseok. The younger bites on his shoulder, promptly licking and sucking on the skin causing Minsoo to come. It’s usually how Wooseok gets him to finish. Minsoo then takes it upon himself to pull on the younger tail. Wooseok’s body tenses and then he comes. Minsoo still doesn’t understand how that works but he enjoys on the wanton moans Wooseok usually releases when he’s climaxed.

Wooseok plops down next to Minsoo, face contracting as some of Minsoo’s come seeps from him. He would go and get clean if he wasn’t so tired. “How’s that for inspiration?” Minsoo asks, a joking tone underlining his words. Wooseok smiles, turning on his side to kiss Minsoo. “Pretty damn good.”


End file.
